-Because- Kkoming & Mello
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Karna Kkoming & Mello mereka bisa bertemu. "Mari kita pulang aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana" / "Biarkan saja " / "Kau bilang biarkan saja itu anjing ku bukan anjing mu, tapi kenapa kau melarangnya" / "Biarkan anjingmu bersama dengan ku sepertinya anjingmu menyukai anjingku" / KYUSUNG Fanfict, DLDR, Review after read please, Don't Copas this story.


Title : -Because- Kkoming & Mell

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk, & Leeteuk

Genre : Sweet, romance, comedy

Rate : T

Type: One Shoot

Warning: BL, typo, Gaje, Lebay, alur

kecepetan dan lain-lain(?)

NOT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

~Yang ghostie matanya bintitan *duarr *di lempar bom ama readerdeul xD

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah menghiasi kota seoul hari ini, udara yang segar dengan terik matahari yang tak terlalu menyengat yang terasa hangat mengenai kulit.

Weekend adalah hari bebas kendaraan yang sudah pasti mengapa udara hari ini terasa segar, ya itu karna tak ada satupun kendaraan penyebab polusi berkeliaran di jalanan.

Banyak orang terlihat sibuk menaiki sepedanya berkeliling taman, adapun sebagian orang yang lainnya terlihat sedang berkegiatan mengasikan seperti bermain sepatu roda atau jogging di taman kota yang indah ini.

Begitupula dengan namja berperawakan kecil dengan outfit sweater soft pink kebesaran dan jeans abu-abu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, Ia dengan riangnya berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman ini,

dengan menggenggam tali yang terhubung dengan mahluk kecil berwarna putih bak salju dengan tambahan pita rambut pink yang tersemat di dekat kupingnya (mungkin ini ulah sang pemilik) membuat object ini terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Mello-ah apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya yang lebih besar.

"Guk… guk…" Ah sepertinya sekarang kalian sudah tau bukan yang ku maksud dengan mahluk berwarna putih yang menggemaskan ini itu apa, ya Ia adalah seekor anjing kecil ber-ras Chihuahua, Yesung nama pria itu, membeli anjing kecil lucu ini beberapa tahun yang lalu, anjing yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai anggota keluarganya sendiri dan tentu saja Ia sangat menyayangi mahluk kecil ini.

Merasa lelah berkeliling taman ini sedari tadi, di tambah Mello yang sangat aktif berlari ke sana dan kemari membuat Yesung merasa lelah, Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mendudukan diri sejenak di kursi yang ada di taman tersebut.

"Mello-ah aku sangat lelah sekali~ Aku haus ingin membeli minuman dingin, kau tunggu di sini sebentar ne?" Yesung mengikat tali yang Ia genggam dengan asal di kursi besi yang Ia duduki tadi, bukan tanpa alasan Ia meninggalkan Mello di sini, Mello itu adalah anjing kecil yang gesit jadi setiap Ia berjalan dengan Mello, anjing kecil ini akan dengan cepat berlari sedangkan Ia sekarang sudah tak sanggup lagi berlari karna lelah jadi Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Mello di sini sejenak, lagipula kawasan ini adalah kawasan elite berpenghuni orang-orang yang sangat kaya raya jadi mana mungkin ada orang kelas atas yang mau menculik anjing miliknya.

Ok kembali ke namja kecil bernama Yesung ini, Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai penjual minuman yang letaknya sedikit jauh berada di pinggir taman, tapi itu tak masalah demi mengobati rasa dahaga yang menggerogoti kerongkongannya apapun akan Ia lakukan, sedikit berlebihan.

.

.

Sementara di side lain taman ini (tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tadi)

Terlihat ada namja lain yang sepertinya juga membawa anjing tengah duduk bersantai di atas kursi taman.

Tangan besarnya tak henti mengusap lembut mahluk kecil berwarna hitam campuran warna putih yang tengah duduk manis di pangkuannya.

Anjing yang kata sang pemilik terlihat tampan karna warna bulunya yang berwarna hitam legam, walaupun masih terlihat lucu karna ukuran anjingnya itu yang kecil dan ber-ras Chihuahua juga.

"Kau senang kan hari ini Kkoming?" Sang pemilik bertanya dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus sayang sang mahluk kecil yang sedang bermanjaan di pangkuannya.

"Guk… guk…" Sang pemilik tersenyum gemas mendengar mahluk kecilnya itu seakan menyahuti pertanyaannya.

"Huh sudah siang~ cuacanya pun mulai panas, kkomingie~ mari kita pulang" Pria jangkung berambut ikal itu berdiri dari duduknya seraya menggendong sayang anjing kecil miliknya.

Selangkah… dua langkah…

"Guk… guk… guk…"

Pria jangkung yang terlihat sangat tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya, Ia melirik anjing miliknya yang dengan manis duduk dengan tenang di gendongannya.

Itu bukan suara anjingnya~ lalu suara anjing siapa? Namja tampan itu bertanya-tanya.

"Guk… guk…" Terdengar lagi, Namja itupun memutuskan untuk membalikan badannya dan betapa kagetnya Ia ternyata di belakangnya tadi terdapat anjing kecil berbulu putih dengan hiasan jepitan pink di dekat telinganya membuat anjing kecil itu menjadi terlihat lebih lucu.

Merasa ada teman untuk bermain Kkoming yang awalnya hanya diam di pangkuan namja tinggi itu pun langsung meloncat turun dari pangkuan sang majikan, bergabung dengan anjing manis berbulu putih itu dan bermain bersama seakan sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Sesekali namja berambut ikal itu tertawa gemas melihat anjingnya yang sedang asik bermain dengan teman barunya, Sebelumnya Ia tak pernah kepikiran untuk membelikan teman untuk Kkomingnya~Baru kali ini Ia melihat Kkoming seceria ini saat bermain mungkin sebelumnya Kkomingnya merasa kesepian, fikirnya.

.

.

"Mello-ah" Yesung tak henti-hentinya berteriak memanggil anjing kesayangannya yang sudah tak ada di tempat yang Ia tinggalkan tadi, Ia sangat kaget saat kembali sehabis membeli minuman, dan melihat Mello tak ada, Dengan cepat Ia pun mulai mencari anjing kesayangannya dengan sedikit panik.

"Mello-ah eodiga?" mulai putus asa, Ia sudah pergi ke beberapa penjuru taman ini tapi Mellonya masih belum menampakan diri juga.

"Mello-ah kumohon jangan pergi dariku~" Tangan yang menggenggam cup Ice coffee itu sedikit gemetar, Ice coffe yang masih penuh menunjukan jika sang pemilik baru meminumnya sedikit, Awalnya Yesung fikir akan meminum minuman ini dengan nikmat tapi nyatanya hatinya sekarang terlalu kalut walaupun hanya untuk menyeruputnya sedikit saja.

"Mello…" Mata sipitnya sedikit membesar saat Ia telah melihat keberadaan Mellonya tak jauh di depannya, Dengan cepat Yesung berlari menghampirinya, lalu mengambil tali yang terhubung dengan baju (anjing) yang Mello pakai tanpa melihat keberadaan orang di sekitarnya.

"Mari kita pulang aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana" Yesung menarik tali itu, tapi Mello menahan pergerakannya, sepertinya Mello masih asik bermain dengan teman barunya dan tak berniat untuk pulang.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ayo pulang~" Yesung sedikit menarik tali itu, membuat Mello menggonggong kesakitan.

"Biarkan saja~" Sebuah suara bass masuk kedalam pendengaran Yesung, Ia pun lantas menoleh kebelakang dan baru menyadari jika ada pria tinggi berambut coklat yang sedang asik memperhatikan anjing hitam dan anjing miliknya sedang bermain tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Anyeong Kyuhyun imnida~" Bukannya menjawab pria tinggi yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu malah menjulurkan tangannya mengajak berkenalan.

Cukup lama Yesung terdiam akhirnya Ia pun membalas jabatan tangan Kyuhyun "Kim Yesung Imnida" Yesung balas memperkenalkan diri, Ternyata pria ini sopan juga, fikir Yesung.

Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada dua anjing yang sedang asik bermain itu, setelah sebelumnya kembali melempar senyuman indahnya kepada namja yang baru berkenalan dengannya itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku~" Ucapan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun kembali menoleh padanya.

"Ne?"

"Kau bilang biarkan saja~ aku harus pulang tapi kenapa aku tak boleh membawa anjing ku~ itu anjing ku bukan anjing mu, tapi kenapa kau melarangnya" Protesan Yesung yang malah terdengar seperti merajuk, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa melihat namja yang jika di perhatikan lagi cukup manis ini.

Sebenarnya Ia berniat memarahi dirinya? Tapi kenapa nada bicaranya malah seperti anak balita yang sedang merajuk di belikan Ice cream kepada orang tuanya? Dan lihatlah bibirnya yang terpout sempurna itu, apakah dia benar-benar anak balita dengan tubuh besar? Pikiran macam apa ini Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku biarkan anjingmu bersama dengan ku~ sepertinya anjingmu menyukai anjingku"

Pesh…

Yesung merasa jika kedua pipinya merona sekarang, padahal yang namja ini katakan Mello yang menyukai anjing miliknya, bukan dirinya yang menyukai namja ini tapi kenapa yang malu malah dirinya, huh sial.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mempercayakan anjingku kepadamu~ nanti jika…"

"Aku tak akan membawa kabur anjingmu" potong Kyuhyun cepat membuat Yesung kembali menundukan kepalanya malu, apakah namja ini mempunyai keahlian membaca fikiran orang?

"Eh mianhae bukan bermaksud menuduh tapi kita kan baru bertemu" Ucap Yesung pelan, Kyuhyun kembali memamerkan senyumannya.

"Gwenchana~ aku mengerti, maksudku, besok kan hari minggu pasti kau tak mempunyai kegiatan apapun kan? Besok kau bisa menemuiku lagi di sini, aku akan mengantarkan anjingmu kepadamu"

"Uhm benarkah?" Tanya Yesung meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung "Hu'um~ tenang saja pasti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini besok, lagipula…" Kyuhyun melirik dua anjing kecil yang tengah sibuk bermain bersama "Mereka sepertinya masih asik bermain bersama~ Mello pasti tak mau pulang"

Yesung ikut menatap kedua mahluk yang sedang asik bermain bersama, benar juga kata Kyuhyun~ Mello masih asik bermain dengan anjing milik namja ini, jika Ia bawa pulang sekarang pasti Mello akan menolak dan Ia tak akan pernah memaksa Mellonya lagi seperti tadi.

"Jika kau masih tak percaya~ coba pinjam handphone mu?"

"Heum untuk apa?" Yesung sedikit kaget, untuk apa namja ini meminjam handphonenya? Tak akan di bawa lari olehnya kan? Ok stop berfikiran yang tidak-tidak sungie~ jika dia bisa membaca fikiran mu seperti tadi bisa bahaya.

namun pada akhirnya Yesung tetap menurutinya, merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang dari dalam saku celana miliknya, dan memberikannya kepada namja tersebut.

Kyuhyun menerima benda itu lalu mengetikan beberapa dijit angka, sampai tak lama kemudian handphone di dalam saku celana Kyuhyun pun ikut bergetar "Ini nomorku~ jika kau masih ragu kau bisa menghubungiku" jelas Kyuhyun kembali memberikan handphone itu kepada Yesung.

"Kajja Kkoming kita pulang~ Mello juga" Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tali yang tadi terjuntai di bawah, menuntun kedua mahluk kecil itu untuk pulang.

Sementara Yesung hanya terpaku di tempatnya tadi Ia berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun dan anjing miliknya semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku yakin dia akan menepati janjinya…" Yesung berucap pelan.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan, lalu Ia pun masuk kedalam dengan kedua anjing kecil yang masih setia mengikuti langkahnya sedari tadi.

"Yak Cho~" Sang kakak berteriak, ya Kyuhyun memang melihatnya jika ada sang kakak yang tengah terduduk di sofa seraya membaca sebuah majalah.

"Kau membawa anjing baru lagi? Mau sampai kapan kau mengurusi anjing, harusnya kau segera mempunyai pendamping hidup dan bla bla bla…" Ya bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tau apa yang akan kakaknya katakan kepadanya, bahkan kalimat itu hampir setiap hari terlontar dari mulut kakaknya.

Bukannya Ia tak mau tapi kebanyakan wanita yang mendekatinya pasti akan lari ketakutan atau bahkan dengan terang-terangan berkata jijik pada anjing milik Kyuhyun, yak asal kalian tau saja jika anjing miliknya ini sehat~ bahkan bulunya pun lembut dan wangi, itulah alasan Kyuhyun tak mau dulu mendekati wanita~ karna mereka itu merepotkan.

Dengan acuh Kyuhyun tetap berjalan menaiki tangga, Ia sudah menganggap omelan kakaknya itu sebagai angin lalu, terdengar kurang ajar memang tapi ini adalah hidupnya~ Ia yang berhak memutuskan sendiri bagaimana kehidupannya kelak.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, Ia lepas tali yang terhubung dengan kedua mahluk kecil itu agar mereka bisa lebih leluasa bergerak, dan benar saja Kkoming langsung berlari kearah kandangnya yang berbentuk seperti rumah kecil itu, dan Mello mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Beristirahatlah~" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur miliknya "Ah lelah sekali~" Gumamnya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu.

Ia pun mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari dalam saku, "Kenapa Ia tak menghubungiku? Apakah Ia percaya kepadaku?" Kyuhyun menatap handphone nya sejenak, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan(?). Iapun lantas menyimpan kembali benda itu.

Kyuhyun berniat ingin memejamkan matanya tapi niatnya batal ketika handphonenya ternyata bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Kim Yesung" Kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar handphonenya, setelah itu Ia lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ne yeobseo?"

~"Uhm Kyuhyun~ bagaimana dengan Mello ku? Apakah dia nakal?"~ Tanya Yesung langsung.

"Ah anieo~ Ia type anjing manis yang sangat baik"

~"Ah jinjja? Baiklah jika seperti itu~ Gomawo kau sudah mau menjaga anjing kecilku~ besok jadi kan bertemu di tempat kemarin?"~ Tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Ah tentu~"

"Yesungie~" Sementara di tempat lain terdengar suara seseorang yang berteriak memanggil nama Yesung, membuat Yesung harus menjeda sebentar percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Jawab Yesung sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya agar suaranya tak terdengar oleh orang yang ada di sebrang line sana.

"Boss memanggilmu~ turun cepat" sahut sang sahabat monyetnya atau bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae itu di depan pintu kamarnya.

~"ehm Kyu, sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri panggilan ini~ anyeong"~ Yesung menutup panggilannya, Ia pun segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui bossnya.

Yesung dan karyawan cafe yang lain memang tinggal di bagian atas cafe sederhana ini, semua itu sengaja di lakukan sang boss agar mereka semua menjadi lebih dekat, dan tentu agar para karyawannya tak ada yang terlambat pergi berkerja.

"Ne boss teuk ada apa?" Yesung masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ah Yesungie~" sang boss berdimple indah itu berdiri dari duduknya "Aku sudah berbicara dengan karyawan yang lain~ kau tau kan pelanggan kita jika weekend itu sangat banyak, jadi bisakah besok kau tak libur?" lanjutnya to the point.

"Mwo? Tapi kan ada karyawan yang lain?"

"Shindong ambil cuti karna ibunya sakit, Ryeowook juga cuti karna sedang sibuk mengurus persiapannya untuk wamil, tak ada pilihan lain Sungie-ah"

Yesung tertunduk sedikit merasa kecewa, lalu bergumam pelan "Yah jadi tak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun besok" apa ini? Sebenarnya Yesung kecewa karna tak bisa mengambil Mello besok atau kecewa karna tak akan bertemu Kyuhyun?

"Siapa Kyuhyun?" Suara dari arah belakang mengagetkan Yesung, di sana di arah pintu terlihat sahabat monyetnya tengah menatapnya penuh curiga, sejak kapan Ia ada di sana.

"Yak Hyuk kau tak sopan~ masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu keruanganku" Sang boss mengomelinya, membuat Eunhyuk hanya memamerkan gusi khasnya.

"Mianhae boss teuk~ aku hanya ingin mengambil topiku yang tertinggal di atas meja tadi" Eunhyuk melangkah menuju meja bossnya lalu mengambil topinya yang memang tertinggal di sana.

"Yesungie~ aku menunggu jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku" Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian pergi melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Yak sana pergi" Yesung berdesis tak suka, berharap sahabat menyebalkannya segera pergi dari pandangannya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu~ aku sudah selesai berbicara, Kau harus berkerja keras~ hwaiting" Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat membuat Yesung memamerkan senyuman manis di bibirnya, Bossnya memang selalu baik dalam segala hal, itulah yang membuatnya betah berkerja di sini.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan jawabannya?" Yesung terlonjak kaget saat Ia baru keluar dari ruangan bossnya saat mendengar ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba berbicara, ternyata Eunhyuk menunggunya di depan pintu sedari tadi.

"Aish kau tak perlu tau tentang urusanku" Yesung berbicara jutek, lalu Ia pergi berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Aish orang itu~" Eunhyuk mendumel pelan "sebenarnya siapa Kyuhyun itu? Yesung sampai segitunya, ckck membuat ku penasaran saja" Eunhyuk tersenyum nakal lalu Ia memutuskan untuk membututi Yesung dari belakang.

Yesung segera mengambil handphonenya setelah Ia tiba di dalam kamarnya, sepertinya Ia tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Kyuhyun~ sepertinya aku tak bisa bertemu besok"

~"Ah wae?"~ jawab di sebrang line sana dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa.

"Ada urusan mendadak, jadi bisakah kau merawat Mello ku untuk sementara waktu? mianhae aku sangat menyesalinya" ada nada sedih di ucapannya.

~"Ah ne gwenchana"~

Sementara di luar kamar Yesung terlihat namja berjuluk monkey itu tengah menempelkan kupingnya di dekat pintu "apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Gumam Eunhyuk ntah pada siapa.

"Eunhyuk-ah… Berhentilah menguping, jika ingin tau masuk saja" kini giliran Eunhyuk yang terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Yesung yang sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar, darimana Yesung tau jika dirinya sedang mengintip sekarang?

Eunhyuk segera membalikan tubuhnya beniat ingin kabur tapi beberapa detik kemudian Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menghampiri pintu kamar Yesung, untuk apa kabur? toh Yesungpun sudah tau bukan jika yang mengintip adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ah jadi seperti itu~" Eunhyuk mengangguk paham, kini Ia tengah duduk di kasur empuk milik Yesung, setelah kejadian mengintipnya tertangkap basah oleh sang object intipan(?) Eunhyuk akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar Yesung dengan tampang tanpa dosanya, dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini, Yesung menceritakan semuanya dan Eunhyuk mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Kau beruntung hyung bertemu dengan namja itu" namja yang lebih muda ini berceletuk spontan membuat Yesung harus memelototkan matanya kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sedikit gugup Yesungpun bertanya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Ia bisa gugup sekarang? Kenapa setiap berbicara soal Kyuhyun Ia selalu seperti ini.

"Tentu saja kau beruntung~ karna namja itu mau merawat Mello di situasi yang mendesak ini, jika tak ada namja itu mungkin Mello-mu tak terurus sekarang"

Yesung sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, benar juga~ jadi bertemu dengan namja itu apakah suatu keberuntungan?

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu tapi Yesung masih belum menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan mengambil Mello-nya, cafe milik bossnya menjadi sangat ramai sekali mengingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki tahun baru jadi banyak pelajar atau pegawai memiliki hari libur yang panjang itu sebabnya cafe ini selalu padat pengunjung akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi itu tak membuat dirinya hilang kontak dengan Kyuhyun malah setiap malam sehabis berkerja Yesung selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon Kyuhyun, dengan alasan menanyakan keadaan Mello-nya, jadi sekarang bisa di katakan jika hubungan keduanya menjadi sangat dekat walaupun hanya via telpon.

"Huh satu lagi~ dan semuanya telah beres" Yesung bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, sembari membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa mangkuk kosong yang Ia bawa menuju dapur.

"Semuanya~ mari kita kumpul di sini" Teriak sang boss memberi kode, para karyawan yang paham pun mulai berkumpul di meja kosong dekat jendela, sudah waktunya cafe ini tutup memang, dan sang boss selalu memberikan hidangan tersisa di dapur agar di nikmati olehnya dan karyawan yang lain, bossnya memang seperti ini~ senang berbaur dengan para karyawannya dan bahkan telah menganggap karyawannya sebagai adiknya sendiri, itulah sebabnya para karyawan tak jarang menyebut bossnya sebagai angelteuk karna kebaikan hatinya.

Yesung duduk di sebelah Leeteuk dan di depannya terdapat Eunhyuk yang telah duduk manis juga, Awalnya mereka makan dengan tenang sampai pada akhirnya Eunhyuk memecah keheningan dengan suaranya.

"Hyung~ bagaimana dengan namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu? Apakah ada kemajuan?"

"Apa maksudmu~ hubungan pertemananku dengannya baik-baik saja" Jawab Yesung santai sambil memasukan nasi dari sumpit kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah kau tak asik~ masa hanya berteman saja, dapatkan dia"

"Uhuk…" Yesung kaget dan menyemburkan nasi yang ada di mulutnya tepat mengenai wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung horror. "ehehe… mianhae~ mianhae~ kau sih mengagetkanku" dengan cepat Yesung membersihkan nasi yang tercecer di wajah Eunhyuk.

Sementara Leeteuk hanya tertawa saja, Ia memang sudah biasa melihat kedua karyawannya ini bertengkar, malah menurutnya ini sebuah hiburan baginya.

"Yak memang aku salah apa? Aku benarkan~ namja baik seperti dia harus segera kau dapatkan"Hal seperti BxB memang sudah biasa di sini~ bahkan sudah agak lama Eunhyuk pun menjalin hubungan dengan namja langganan cafe ini. Namja bernama Lee Donghae itu selalu modus pergi ke cafe ini setiap hari hanya untuk bertemu Eunhyuk.

"Yak apa yang kau katakan~ aku tak menyukainya" Yesung berusaha menyanggahnya, tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk masih belum puas menggoda hyungnya tersebut.

"Jika kau tak menyukainya lalu mengapa kau menghubunginya setiap malam dengan alasan menanyakan Mellomu~ padahal kau sudah tau jika keadaan Mello pasti akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Yak apasih Hyuk~ kau menyebalkan" terpancing, Yesung semakin salah tingkah di buatnya, membuat Eunhyuk semakin menggebu untuk kembali menggodanya.

"Wae? Lihatlah namja itu pada anjing saja sayang apalagi sama kamu~ haha…" Eunhyuk bergerling nakal dan para karyawan yang lain tertawa keras dengan candaannya.

Yesung menundukan kepalanya, Ia merasa malu~ Oh lihatlah Ia rasa pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Yak berhenti berbicara Eunhyuk babo~ monkey babo~" tanpa di duga Yesung dengan brutal melempari Eunhyuk dengan kacang merah yang semula ada di mangkuk makannya, membuat Eunhyuk harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menangkis lempar-lemparan yang Yesung berikan.

"Yak hyung sudah hentikan~ sakit tau" Eunhyuk terus saja menghalangi wajahnya dengan tangannya, tentu saja agar kacang yang Yesung lemparkan tak mengenai wajah berharganya.

Sementara pegawai lain terlihat kembali sibuk dengan santapannya, mereka tak terlalu memperdulikan kedua orang ini yang sedang -ya bisa di katakan- bertengkar, karna sudah saya katakan bukan jika ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dan sang boss pun sama, awalnya Ia tak memperdulikan tapi jika sudah terlalu berlebihan baru Ia melerainya, Ya seperti sekarang~ Leeteuk rasa ini sudah berlebihan jadi Ia berdiri untuk menghentikan kedua orang ini.

"Yak kalian tak ada hari tanpa ribut-ribut" Leeteuk merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memisahkan kedua orang ini dan cukup berhasil karna kedua orang ini mulai menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Aish gara-gara kau~" desis Yesung memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kau…" Eunhyuk tak mau kalah, Ia memelototkan matanya kearah Yesung bermaksud untuk menantang.

"Yak hentikan…" Leeteuk sedikit berteriak membuat keduanya menjadi diam seketika. "Yesung duduk" Lanjutnya.

Yesungpun menurutinya dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya tadi.

"Aku dengar dari Eunhyuk jika kau ingin bertemu dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu, tapi tak bisa karna kau tak mendapatkan libur kerja, benarkah?" tanya Leeteuk langsung ke intinya.

Yesung lagi-lagi terlihat kaget, Iapun melemparkan lirikan tajam kearah Eunhyuk,teman yadongnya ini~ ember sekali, sungguh tak bisa menjaga rahasia.

Sementara yang di lirik terlihat bersiul-siul tak jelas berpura-berpura tak tau apa-apa tentang hal ini.

"Wae? Benarkah itu?" Merasa tak ada jawaban Leeteuk kembali bertanya.

"Apa?" Yesung tak tau kenapa otaknya bisa menjadi agak lambat seperti ini, jelas-jelas Leeteuk sedang berbicara mengenai dirinya dan Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa Ia harus bertanya lagi?

apa semua ini karna pengaruh Kyuhyun? Ah Apa ini? tak mungkin kan?

"Pergilah besok~ besok hari minggu kan?"

"Tapi…?"

"Shindong sudah kembali masuk jadi ini tak masalah"

"Baiklah" perlahan tanpa sadar Yesung mengembangkan senyuman bahagia di bibirnya, membuat Eunhyuk yang masih duduk di depannya kembali menggodanya.

"Ciee… senang yah? Jangan lupa besok kau harus berkata -Kyu maukah kau menjadi milikku- hahaha…" Eunhyuk tertawa keras dan karyawan lain pun kembali ikut tertawa atas celetukannya Eunhyuk.

Yesung kembali mempout bibirnya kesal, sepertinya Ia salah tempat mengeluarkan ekpresi seperti tadi di sini.

"Yak diam kau monyet jelek~ " Yesung menendang kursi yang sedang Eunhyuk duduki dengan keras, membuat Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk terpental kebawah, dan itu membuat karyawan lain kembali tertawa lagi melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang dengan indahnya mencium lantai.

Jangan tanyakan keadaan Yesung seperti apa sekarang, bahkan saat setelah Eunhyuk jatuh namja berbadan kecil ini sudah berguling-guling di lantai dengan tawanya yang menggelegar, Ia merasa senang sekali karna bisa membalas dendam pada monyet yadong itu.

Cafe sederhana ini pun masih terlihat ramai di malam hari yang selarut ini, akibat candaan-candaan yang karyawannya lakukan, dan inilah yang boss mereka suka~ suasana kebersamaan seperti ini.

.

.

Yesung bersenandung kecil melihat bayangannya di cermin, dengan memakai outfit kaos oblong putih kebesaran membuat bahu putihnya sedikit terekpos.

Ya Ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk menemui Kyuhyun hari ini di taman yang pernah mereka janjikan, Yesung telah menghubungi Kyuhyun semalam dan Kyuhyun setuju atas pertemuan itu.

"Ekhem… sepertinya ada yang ingin kencan" Eunhyuk berceloteh, Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu kamar Yesung.

Yesung memutar bolamatanya malas, sejak kapan sahabat monyetnya menampakan diri di dekat pintu kamarnya.

Tak menghiraukan celotehan Eunhyuk, Yesung berjalan melewati Eunhyuk begitu saja.

"Yak hyung jangan lupa katakan -Kyuhyun kau mau jadi milikku- nanti yah?" Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak saat melihat Yesung berlalu sedikit lebih jauh dr hadapannya.

"Berisik!" Yesung membalas berteriak dengan kencang, membuat Eunhyuk tertawa melihat kelakuan hyung manisnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menemukan namja berpostur tinggi itu sedang berjongkok dengan mata yang terfokus kapada dua anjing kecil lucu di hadapannya yang tengah bermain bersama.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Pertanyaan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, Iapun berdiri dari jongkok(?)nya.

"Heum… anieo~" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan di iringi senyuman indah yang tercetak di bibirnya, membuat jantung Yesung berdegup sedikit kencang dari biasanya, oh apa ini?

"Kau mau mengambil Mellomu?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Ah iye" jawab Yesung cepat, tapi mengapa Ia sedih saat mendengar hal itu? Apa karna itu berarti Ia akan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun? Ah apalagi ini?

"Tapi sebaiknya kita berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu bagaimana?"

Oh god mengapa keadaan jantungnya malah jadi lebih parah seperti? Maaf tuan Cho bolehkah kau berhenti tersenyum indah kepadaku sejenak? Andaikan saja Yesung berani mengatakan itu~ mungkin Ia telah meneriakannya sedari tadi.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak, menyusuri jalan yang di sampingnya terdapat pohon-pohon indah yang menjulang tinggi, berjalan perlahan dengan Kkoming yang Kyuhyun gendong begitu pula dengan Mello yang sedang bermanjaan di gendongan Yesung, jujur Yesung sangat merindukan sekali Mello-nya ini.

"Sebenarnya Noona-ku melarangku untuk memelihara anjing" Kyuhyun bersuara terlebih dahulu untuk membuka perbincangan.

Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun "Jinjja? apakah noona-mu juga marah saat tau kau membawa anjing lagi?" Tanya Yesung.

"Heu'um…" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk untuk meng-iyakan.

"Uhm… mianhae~ aku menyesal" Yesung tertunduk sedih, Ia menyesal karna menitipkan Mellonya kepada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun harus di marahi oleh Noona-nya.

"Ah tak usah berlebihan seperti itu~ Gwenchana, aku sudah biasa menghadapi Noona-ku" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum menandakan jika semuanya memang tak apa-apa, tak ada masalah.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Ia memalingkan kembali wajahnya, senyum Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Suasana canggung mulai terasa kembali padahal mereka berdua sudah cukup akrab saat berbincang via telpon, saat bertemu langsung semuanya jadi sangat berbeda.

"Uhm… kau menyukai anjing sudah sangat lama?" Kini Yesung yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Ya… Saat masih kecil aku memang suka memelihara anjing~ bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih memeliharanya walaupun sering kena omelan dari Noona-ku" Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa menanggapi ucapannya "Menurutku mereka bisa menjadi penyemangat yang ampuh di kala merasa lelah, apalagi saat melihat tingkah gemas mereka"

Yesung mengangguk tanda setuju, Ia sangat setuju akan semua yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Lalu kau?" Kyuhyun berbalik bertanya.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku pun sangat menyayangi Mello-ku, apapun yang terjadi padaku kelak itu tak akan membuatku berhenti merawat Mello-ku"

"Lalu apa kau tak jijik memegang seekor anjing? Walaupun mereka terlihat lucu tapi sebagian orang akan merasa jijik atau ketakutan"

"Tidak… aku sama sekali tak jijik" Jawaban Yesung membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengembangkan senyumannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan intens dari samping masih dengan senyuman indah yang Mengembang di bibirnya.

Membuat Yesung terpana tanpa berkedip menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu maukah kau jadi milikku" Ucap Yesung pelan tanpa sadar, Yesung yang segera kembali ke alam sadarnya pun langsung kaget seketika dan dengan cepat menutupi mulut kedua tangannya.

"Eh mianhae tadi tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" sial kalimat yang Eunhyuk katakan seakan-akan menghipnotis dirinya dan membuat Ia menyebutkan kalimat itu tanpa sadar.

"Berarti kita sama" Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menoleh dengan kaget.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Aku baru sadar jika aku telah menemukannya~ menemukan seseorang yang sejalan denganku, kau sangat sama sepertiku~ jadi aku fikir kita cocok"

"Jinjja…?"

"Perasaan itu sudah ada saat aku pertamakali bertemu denganmu~ tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, sedikit telat mianhae"

"Kyu~?" Yesung masih belum percaya, apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepadanya? Seorang namja dari kalangan biasa.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata -Sungie maukah kau menjadi milikku?-" Kyuhyun melihat Yesung tetap terdiam tak bergeming membuat Ia mengerti apa yang sedang namja manis ini fikirkan sekarang.

"Jangan memikirkan status kekayaan~ karna aku tak memperdulikannya"

Yesung langsung memeluk Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, Mello dan Kkoming tadi meloncat bersamaan kebawah saat tau Yesung ingin memeluk Kyuhyun, anjing pintar.

"Gomawo telah menerima aku apa adanya" Yesung bergumam dengan masih memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Yesung secara perlahan.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukan kepadamu" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Tanyanya imut.

"Kajja ikut aku" Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Yesung dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Baby~ keluarlah" Kyuhyun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, sekarang mereka berdua sedang ada di kamar Kyuhyun, ntah mengapa Kyuhyun mengajak dirinya ke rumahnya lalu masuk ke kamarnya, Yesungpun tak tau untuk apa, dan apa yang namja ini lakukan barusan? Baby? Siapa baby? Apakah Ia sudah punya bayi? Apahh? Tak mungkin kan!

tak lama kemudian keluarlah dua anjing mungil berwarna coklat dari dalam kandang berbentuk rumah-rumahannya.

"Uk… uk…" Suaranya memang belum sekeras Kkoming atapun Mello.

Yesung shock melihatnya apa ini? Tak mungkin kan jika ini…

"Ini anak dari Kkoming & Mello"

"Apa?" Yesung berteriak dengan keras, Ia benar-benar shock kali ini.

"Kenapa memang? Mereka kan saling mencintai jadi… tada~ inilah hasil dari cinta mereka, anjing lucu yang sangat imut~ cute kan?"

Yesung mem-poutkan bibirnya sebal "huh dasar yadong~" Ia memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dengan kencang "anjingmu yadong~ Melloku sudah tak perawan lagi"

Kyuhyun bukannya merasa sakit Ia malah terus tertawa menanggapi celotehan Yesung, namja ini benar-benar lucu~ yang benar saja, ini kan hanya seekor anjing jadi apa masalahnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung agar berhenti memukulnya "kasihan sekali anjing kecil itu~ padahal mereka sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi kau malah merajuk seperti ini, lihatlah mereka lucu kan?"

Yesung melirik kedua anjing kecil itu yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan imut, benar juga mereka terlalu lucu untuk di benci.

"Mianhae baby~ aku menyesal" Yesung mengusap kedua anjing kecil lucu itu "siapa namanya Kyu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Heum… kupikir Mickey & Minnie cocok untuk mereka berdua yang imut sepertimu itu"

Aish apa-apaan Kyuhyun ini kenapa harus memujinya seperti ini, kau tau jika pipi chubbynya blushing lagi sekarang.

"Heum bagus juga" Yesung tersenyum indah, membuat matanya yang hanya segaris semakin tak terlihat.

"Yeay The little happy family" Keduanya berteriak senang, memeluk Kkoming & Mello dan kedua anak mereka Mickey & Minnie.

.

.

.

~FIN~

Yeay selesai juga akhirnya~ kkk bagaimana? Maaf klw masih banyak kekurangan di ff ini xD wkwk

Tanggapannya donk? Jangan ghostie yah tinggalin jejak kalian^^

aku senang karna kemaren udah mulai banyak yg ninggalin jejak & gak ghostie, semoga kalian terus begitu yah, menghargai & mendukung author yg udh capek berfikir & nulis ceritanya^^

Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya^^


End file.
